


The Final Goodbye

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chris Argent Appreciation Week, Chris Argent Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt No Comfort, Past Child Abuse, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Chris bids his family goodbye.





	The Final Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Um, sorry?

 

It’s deserted in the cemetery, just as Chris had hoped. The chill night air lingers through the early dawn light, condensation beading on the cold marble of the gravestones.

 _Alison Argent-Beloved daughter_ the first one reads.

 _Victoria Argent, - beloved wife and mother_ reads the one next to it.

Chris stares at them both in silence for a moment, before crouching down and placing a bunch of flowers on each grave. He takes a deep breath before laying a hand on the newer of the stones, before saying, ”Hey, Allie. I miss you, baby girl. I know you can’t hear me, but I came to tell you that I’m leaving. I’m going to France, to the family property there. I can’t stay in Beacon Hills. I keep seeing your friends, and it’s killing me, baby. I know it wasn’t their fault, what happened, but I just want to shake them, and scream at them because don’t they realise you’re _gone_? How can they keep smiling and laughing, as if nothing’s happened?”

His voice hitches on a sob, and he takes a moment to compose himself. It doesn’t matter that there’s nobody to see. An Argent doesn’t show weakness, and an Argent never cries. Chris learned that lesson early on, at the business end of a belt.

He blinks away the tears and takes a deep breath before continuing, “I’m taking Isaac with me.” He laughs bitterly. “We understand each other – you could say we’ve had similar life experience. Turns out his father was an even bigger piece of crap than Gerard. We’re both a little broken, Allie, and he’s got nobody. So I’m taking him in, and getting him out of this town. I hope you understand.”

He turns to Victoria’s grave, then. “God, I miss you, sweetheart, so damned much. I could use your strength about now. Our baby girl’s gone, and how am I supposed to carry on without you here to tell me to _pull yourself together,Chris?_ You always were the tough one.” He pauses, before continuing,” We were wrong, sweetheart. Wrong about the Weres, wrong to listen to Gerard. I only wish I’d found out sooner who the real monster was. Maybe then you’d still be here with me. Maybe Allie would be, too.”

The sun’s a little higher in the sky now, and he knows he needs to get going -  Isaac’s waiting in the car.  He bends down and places a gentle kiss on each grave marker, trailing his hand over the curved top of the stone. He opens his mouth and closes it again, before walking away.

There’s nothing else to say, and nobody to hear it.

 


End file.
